Talk:Rokushiki
Rebirth: Sketch Form Shouldn't "Rebirth" be Seimei Kikan (Life Return) and Sketch Form be Kami-e Bushin (Paper Drawing Fighting Form)? CodedSOUL 19:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Geppou I understand what the technique is, but how is it pulled off? Theoretically, I suppose, the user pushes down with enough force and speed so that the air is collected at the bottom like an air cushion, which expands and forces themselves up again. Not too sure if that's what happens, because nobody ever asked it in the series... 08:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The user uses immense leg strength to jump in midair. Ever read Rurouni Kenshin, where one of the main villains reaches his maximum height from the ground after the first jump, he uses the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make a second jump, making him appear as if he is walking in the air. Yatanogarasu 23:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Zoro could use this to his advantage if he jumped about five times then downward toward his opponent with two swords held out. 00:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if you can run across the air using this.Dogloverben 21:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Think we must get hit first. Rankyaku Is Rankyaku an air blade or an energy blade attack, because it looks more like a blade of energy then an air blade. -- 04:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) As stated by the anime and manga it is an attack that causes wind that can move fast enough to cut, it is wind not energy. Arieus 10:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In the anime, air-based slashes like Rankyaku or Zoro's Pound Hou techniques look like bluish energy waves, possibly because if air is compressed to such a degree it becomes visible; or they do it just to make it more visually interesting. I think this would really complement Sanji's Black Leg style. 00:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rokuougan=One Inch Punch Is the Rokuougan based on Bruce Lee's one inch punch, it does look similar to it. Yeah it probably is cuz i wikipedia'ed that and its extremely similar. Separate Should we separate the seven base techniques into their own pages, with the variations going along with their respective derivatives? Yatanogarasu 23:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please answer me? The Rokushiki page alone is too long. Yatanogarasu 05:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) What is too long in this page ? I think some attack pages are much longer than this one Kdom 17:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You mean like ? Yeah, we should separate those as well, one sword, two, three, and nine. If separable, like those with multiple styles such as Rokushiki or Santoryu, then let's do it. If not (like the Devil Fruits), then keep them. Yatanogarasu 23:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Is somebody actually going to go through with this idea? I think each technique should have their own 'semi-page', like in the Santoryu page. 14:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine as is. 15:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sanji's sky walk I think sanji should be mentiond as a geppou user because unlike gear second sky walk is exactly the same as geppo so im gonna add him feel free to let me know if im wrong 09:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ok i saw the note and didnt edit but i still say its the same as geppo changing the name doesnt make a difference 09:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Luffy Is Luffy a shigan user? Even if he copied the shigan in Chapter 639 it's still not a shigan but an original move. :Gear Second is an original move based on Soru, but the article still mentions it here. If Luffy has created his own version of Shigan, that too should be mentioned. RedXIV 14:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Basically he did pierce Hody's body with his fingers.. I say its still speculation, but its ok either way. :I think he just grabbed Hody and clenched on his ribs, kinda like Hody's own Soshark attack. GenkiMan 11:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Luffy and Sanji I just wanna point out: Luffy and Sanji are NOT Rokushiki users. Luffy did NOT use Soru, as he used Gear Second, which grants him the speed via increased metabolism, not just by quick-feet work, otherwise you might as well put Kuro here since his Nuki-ashi is the same speed but less refined. As for Sanji, his Sky Walk is his own technique, it is different, if only in name, than the actual Geppo. 05:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Sanji developed his Sky Walk on his own, but didn't Luffy actually steal the technique from Blueno? He observed how Blueno did Soru and then he copied it. Doesn't that mean he's learned Rokushiki? Even if he doesn't call it "Soru" he still learned it from a Rokushiki master. 05:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, as Gear Second simply uses the increased metabolism to increase speed and momentum of movement and attacks, respectively. And Blueno says it was copied, but Luffy is simply moving at such speed that it looks like Soru, and Blueno later comments it is actually faster and superior. 05:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I know this is an old section, but Luffy did use Soru. He fought the guy with the door-door fruit and copied it. It even says that he noticed how they did it and that he got the hang of it. It is on mangahere chapter 388 if you want to look at it. I know it's not the best source, but I remember reading it in the actual book, too. Adam10003 (talk) 02:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Tabber style I've decided to use a tabber, since we decided not to use an actual tab template (some techniques are too short for a sub-page), to shorten the page's cluttering length. Do tell me your opinions and if I broke the rules somehow, feel free to revert. 05:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It looks great. 07:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) No, I think it is right no use a tabber. And as SHL says, it looks great. 07:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Should have been discussed first. Tabs look out of place in the middle of an article. SeaTerror (talk) 07:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Looks great.-- In this case, should we add tabbers for overlong pages like this? Certain Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, etc.? 08:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What other fruits besides the Gomu would even warrant it? Does the Gomu even apply since it's already sub-paged? Same with fighting styles. Rokushiki is the only big one we hadn't tabbed yet. We already tabbed all of Zoro's styles. 08:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think it'd be great but the tabber looks a bit too dull(IMO).-- We should definitely use them in this page. 08:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I love it. It's very nice looking. I also agree with it being used on the Haki page. 09:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Strawhat. Haki page is more important than Rokushiki but both of them should be tabber style. Also, Rokushiki and Doriki pages can be merged.Salamancc (talk) 10:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC). Doriki can't be merged at all. It has more to it then just rokushiki. Why else would it mention armed soldiers? 10:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I tabbed haki. 10:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It looks great Yata. And, I agree with Staw that we should use the tabber style on the Haki Page too. WU out - 10:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I thought you would do it like Battle Franky or Gomu Gomu or Fishman Karate.Salamancc (talk) 11:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Those are tabbed pages. The haki information and rokushiki information doesn't warrant its own page. 11:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It will look like better and i think rokushiki and haki have enough details to have their own page.Salamancc (talk) 11:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) How about Hito Hito no Mi, the various forms? 22:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Also, for Gomu Gomu no Mi, we can tabber it via pre-timeskip and post-timeskip, or the various themed techniques (artillery, other themed, etc.). Same applies for Santoryu, Black Leg Style, and such, separating combinations and non-canon, etc. 22:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of tabbing Straw Hat related pages, their Histories are getting extremely long. This can be problematic for slow computers and make it a bit difficult to edit. We don't know how long ONE PIECE will last, but it's clear that they're only going to get much longer still. Why don't we split their histories into pre & post timeskip tabs? :海賊☠姫 (talk)22:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't agree more. 23:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, definitely. That's a great idea. 23:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Should we tab the histories or make them separate pages? The problem with tabs like on this page is that you can no longer click to edit a specific part. The Rokushiki tabs look great, but now we have to scroll through the entire list just to make even a minor edit on a specific technique. And with the Straw Hats' history pages, that's a lot of scrolling. So, is there a way we can edit a specific tab? Otherwise, I think separating the histories into different pages would make editing much easier. We can use their pre-series past as their primary history page and make the events within ONE PIECE the pre and post timeskip sub-pages, like how their galleries are subs to their Introductory pages. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 00:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :For a tabber, no. You're gonna have to roll down. 00:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) No Tabbers. Never liked them Joekido (talk) 01:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Redirects The tabber kind of broke redirects. Where "Soru" used to be a redirect to the section of this page devoted to Soru, now it just brings you to the top of the page. And the table of contents no longer lists the different styles by name anymore. If you're unsure of what you're looking for, this has kind of made the wiki an unnavigable mess. Does anyone have a way to fix those issues? I like the tabs, but if those things can't be fixed, we might be better off with the old style. 19:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Change the redirects from Rokushiki#Soru to Rokushiki#Technique_Lists. 19:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) That will just send them to the list, not the exact technique linked. 19:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) They will simply press the tab they want to read. 19:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC) They can see the techniques once they get to the list. 19:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It's not so easy. A lot of editors like to give links different text, and there are other names for these techniques, so the new reader can very easily not know which technique they're actually looking for. 19:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Then God forbid they have to do a little reading to do to find what they're looking for, 19:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah JSD is right. Since there are english names for the techniques, we need to either find a way to redirect, or revert. 20:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know if those attack redirects are used somewhere.. 20:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :yeah, the one you linked isn't even used somewhere 20:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Not everything people look for comes from a link. The search function is still used by people. 20:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) If they are interested in reading the article they will press the tab they want to read....... 20:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) They don't have to be used anywhere. What matters is the search function. 21:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ;Tabbing Pros : #Aesthetic: It looks good. ;Tabbing Cons : #Searching: Can't redirect to specific sections, which can make it confusing for those new to the franchise, especially those that only know the dub & scanslation names of what they're looking for. #Editing: Have to scroll down & look for a specific section just make even minor edits on it; which can be difficult with particularly long lists. I don't think we should use anything with negatives that outweighs positives. So unless someone can think of at least 2 more pros... :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Two more pros are they reduce clutter and make navigating the page easier for the reader. 22:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Reducing clutter would fall under "aesthetic". As for navigating: ;Without tabs :Readers: have the "Content" box at the top; plus different size headings makes it's easy to see the section they want as they scroll through a page. When new readers use search, even when using a different name, it automatically takes them to the section they're looking. :Editors:'can click on the edit next to the heading to edit specific sections. ;With tabs :'Readers: that are new may not know the name we use for what they're looking for so they have to click on each tab to look for it. :Editors: have to carefully look for the heading of the section they want since everything is the same size when editing. ::海賊☠姫 (talk) 23:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say it makes the page more navigatable. All it really does is make it "shorter" by putting them into the same section. The old TOC definitely was just as easy as the new section. 23:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Looking isn't that hard. Just ctrl+F geppo. 23:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) And if they only have watched the dub, and don't know the japanese name? What about them? 23:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Wanna move the talk to here, since it's getting pretty long? 23:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, probably for the best. 23:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Variation images Just wanna tell everyone: feel free to add images of the variation moves, so it doesn't look so bland. 01:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Sabo is a master of the 6 paths and can use Rokushiki. Sabo uses this move to demolish the arena correct? He pushes his two fists on the ground with Armament Haki and it has the same explosive results much like when lucci utilized it against luffy. So does Sabo indeed have mastery over the six paths and can use Rokushiki or am i mistaken? Ceeslayer (talk) 06:28, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Ceeslayer This isn't a forum, and your "idea" is just a speculation. Also, don't upload an image simply for something like this. And images aren't supposed to be jpg, nor scanlations. 16:16, December 30, 2014 (UTC)